


This Party Blows

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Inquisitor attend dinner at Dorian's fathers, the decide to turn things a little more.. steaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Party Blows

Dorian was unimpressed by his lover's quick acceptance of the invitation from Magister Pavus. They'd been invited to a small gathering of sorts. Dorian had wished to decline, but no matter his plea, Maxwell seemed intent on attending. After all, it'd be unbecoming of the inquisitor to turn down something like this. 

So here they sat, at a large table of 12 people outside. Cullen and Josephine in attendance as well, for representation.. and to keep their inquisitor in check. Chatter filed the air, as nobles sipped at wine or discussed political issues. Dorian himself couldn't seem to get enough of the Tevinter wine before him. He was likely on his third glass by now or was it his fourth. Maxwell looked over to him, from his spot at the head of the table. Of course Halward had placed Maxwell on a pedestal, looking to appeal to the Inquisition, garter favour. 

As their eyes locked, a silent message was sent between them or so Dorian deemed it as such. “Please, excuse me” Dorian mumbled, getting up from his seat. When all attention was turned from him, he put his plan into play. Ducking under the table, Dorian was weary of the feet around him. Maxwell would owe him for this later. It'd become a sort of game between them. Seeing how far they could push each other, how easily the others resolve could be broken.

Reaching his destination, Dorian placed a hand on Maxwell's thigh, rubbing the material. A hand was soon moving down, to hold his in place. Dorian grasped the hand, to which Maxwell squeezed. With a smirk, Dorian pulled his hand out of Maxwell's, unbuttoning Maxwell's trousers. As the buttons were undone, Dorian couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Such a naughty inquisitor, not wearing any underclothes. 

Maxwell listened to the conversations being passed around the table, giving his input here and there, but not really being dragged into any conversation. Magister Pavus spoke with him every now and then, but he'd been left to his own devices. Cullen and Josephine even seemed pulled in by the banter around them. Maxwell jolted a bit, as lips connected with the tip of his already half hard cock. He didn't dare look down, for fear of drawing attention towards what he and Dorian were doing. 

Halward turned to Maxwell, a smile on his face. “So, how has the Inquisition been enjoying their stay in Tevinter?” Halward asked. Just as Maxwell opened his mouth to speak, Dorian drew his whole cock into his mouth, Maxwell feeling it hit the back of the man's throat. A squeak fell from his mouth, which he quickly covered up with a cough. “I umm.. It's been really pleasant actually” Maxwell said, giving his hips a particularly pointed thrust. He felt Dorian gag around him a bit, to which Maxwell pet his head. 

“I'm glad to hear that, are you feeling well? Your face seems slightly flush” Halward said. Maxwell felt his face heat up as Josephine and Cullen turned to him with concern. “Now that you say it, he does look particularly ill. Do you need to be excused, Inquisitor?” Josphine asked. Maxwell felt a chuckle vibrate across his cock, causing him to cover his mouth. Taking a deep breathe, he looked away for a moment. “I maybe coming down with something actually...” Maxwell said, fisting Dorian's hair tightly. Josephine frowned. “You may excuse yourself inquisitor, if you are unwell. Cullen and I can handle things.. and I'm sure Dorian could as well” Josephine said, with a strained smile. Maxwell shook his head. “I'll be alright, please, continue your meal” Maxwell said, embarrassment filling him as he realized other people were looking at him now as well. 

When everyone went back to eating again, Maxwell dared a lot down at Dorian. His tongue was skilfully working Maxwell's cock. Maxwell bit his lip, fighting back noise that threatened to spill from his lips. Picking up his wine glass, he took a quick swallow. Dorian's fingers rolled Maxwell's balls between them, stroking a hand down his thigh. A finger began prodding at Maxwell's entrance, which quickly became his undoing. 

Cum spilled into Dorian's mouth, which Dorian greedily swallowed down. It was bitter and salty, not completely appealing, but not quite gross either. Dorian popped Maxwell out of his mouth, licking his lips before doing the man's pants back up. Maxwell's hand patted his head, signalling him at it was safe to return to his seat. 

Sitting back in his spot, Dorian picked up his wine glass, washing back the cum that still laced his tongue. A glance over to Maxwell made him blush slightly. “Dorian, you took an awful long time in the privy. Don't tell me you're becoming ill as well” Halward said towards his son. Dorian sputtered, choked on his wine and quickly wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Of course not. I feel fine actually” Dorian said, clearing his throat. 

“Dinner is almost done anyway, I think you should take Maxwell off to bed, assure our inquisitor arrives there unharmed” Cullen said, a knowing look upon his face. Dorian nodded. “Yes, of course. Well, please excuse me then” Dorian said, standing up. He moved over to Maxwell's chair to pull it out. “I... excuse myself as well then” Maxwell said, standing up. “Rest well, Inquisitior. Please feel better” Halward said, politely. 

Dorian walked along side Maxwell, waiting until they reached the halls to take his hand. Dorian gasped as he was pushed into a corner, lips trailing down his neck. “Maxwell” Dorian breathed out, as hands worked on removing his shirt. “Shh, we need to do this quietly” Maxwell said, working to undo Dorian's pants. “Maker, you couldn't wait till we reached the bedroom at least?” Dorian asked. Maxwell shook his head. “I always want you Dorian, you're a work of art... so exquisitely delicious” Maxwell said, falling to his knees. 

Dorian gasped as he watched his cock slide into Maxwell's mouth. The man worked vigorously, as greased fingers came up to Dorian's entrance. When had that happened? Dorian shuddered, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. Dorian thrust his hips forward, tevene swears falling from his lips as a finger pushed into his tight heat. “Festis bei umo canavarum” Dorian muttered, losing himself in the pleasure. 

A second and soon after a third finger was added, thrusting in and out of Dorian. They had to be quick, but Maxwell wouldn't dare hurt Dorian. Not without consent of course. “Maxwell.. Now.. please” Dorian begged. Maxwell removed his fingers. Giving Dorian's cock a kiss to the tip, he stood up. “Ready?” Maxwell asked. Dorian leaned more against the wall, Maxwell moving in for Dorian to wrap his legs around his waist. “I'm always ready for you, amatus” Dorian said. 

Bracing themselves, Maxwell slowly pushed himself into Dorian, small gasps falling from both of them. Maxwell held still for a moment, letting Dorian adjust. “I'm not fragile. Move” Dorian said, rocking his hips forward. Maxwell gave a sharp thrust of his hips, causing Dorian to claw at his back. “More” Dorian said, to which Maxwell was happy to oblige. Maxwell thrust deeply into Dorian, easily finding that sensitive bundle of nerves within. Dorian threw his head back. “Maxwell!” Dorian moaned loudly. Maxwell manoeuvred himself, working a hand over Dorian's mouth. “I love your voice, fuck, I love the way you cry out.... but I don't know if I can live with getting caught” Maxwell said, thrusting into Dorian over and over. 

Dorian wished Maxwell would remove his hand. Let people hear, maker, let his father hear. They needed to know what this man did to him, how easily this man undid him. Dorian sucked on of Maxwell's fingers into his mouth, before pulling another in. Maxwell's loud groan sounded off the walls. He removed his hand, moving them to grip both of Dorian's hips. Dorian's back hit the wall repeatedly and he knew he'd be sore, but it's be worth it. 

“Venhedis... Ahh.. Maxwell, fuck hard” Dorian cried, as Maxwell's hand wrapped around his aching member. Maxwell slammed into him, harder, sweet maker, harder. Dorian's mouth fell agape, pre-cum smearing up and down his length with their thrusts. Dorian was close, oh so close. Just a little more and he'd fall blissfully over that edge. Maxwell's teeth sunk into his shoulder and it was his undoing. Dorian cried out, the sound falling around them as he felt Maxwell spill inside of him.

Maxwell managed to hold them up, even as his legs shook. He'd been needing that, the sweet release, the delicious euphoria. Panting, the untangled themselves, Maxwell wrapping his arms around an unsteady Dorian. “Oh dear.. Looks like we've ruined that shirt” Dorian said with a chuckle. Maxwell laughed. “It'll wash, but we should probably head back before anyone finds us” Maxwell said. Dorian nodded in agreement, slipping back into his clothes as Maxwell tucked himself back into his pants. Taking Dorian's hand, they walked to their quarters, blissfully unaware of that their.. tryst in the corner, had been seen. 

Cullen looked at he mess upon his hand, wiping it off on the wall. What had he just done? Watching the inquisitor fuck his love in what they thought was a secluded, dark corner, had not been in Cullen's plans today. He felt guilty and yet, Maker that had been a turn on. Tucking his now flaccid length into his pants, he did his best to casually turn back to his room. Walking past a servant on his way, the servant gave him a smirk, to which Cullen sped up. Maker, he'd been caught.


End file.
